Daughter of Gaia: Rewritten
by I LoVe ChOCoMoNsTeR
Summary: A powerful new goddess has appeared in the throne room of Olympus. What if she goes to Volterra, Italy with our favorite Sun god to help the resident vampires and she meets two people she thought were dead? THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION OF MY OTHER STORY, DAUGHTER OF GAIA. takes place after Titan's Curse and after Twilight. Rated T for mild language, ratings may go up. Apollo/ OC


**Hi guys! I'm re-writing this from my other story Daughter of Gaia because I didn't like how it originally turned out **

**Anyways something's might change something's might not, but I hope you enjoy it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the Twilight series.**

**Apollo Pov.**

It was one of those days where you loved your family but hated them at the same time.

Today is December 21st, the winter solstice. The day where all Olympians, some of us against our will, met up and basically argued, even though we were supposed to report how we were fairing against our jobs. I mean sure sometimes we actually did have a civil meeting and not want to rip each other apart and toss them in the depths of Tartarus. But sadly, today was not one of those days.

All you could hear in the throne room were arguments. Artemis is yelling at me because I might have flirted with one of her hunters, but hey you can't blame me; she is a cute dryad. Aphrodite is minding her own business and fixing her already perfect makeup. Zeus and Hera were fighting over Zeus' _MANY_ children. Poseidon and Athena were yelling, or as Athena once loudly proclaimed 'debating _Very_ loudly, ' bout Athens even though that was millennia's ago. Hades, sitting in a temporary throne, trying to convince Demeter that Persephone should stay in the underworld all-year-long since she is his wife, while Ares and Hephaestus were arguing over who gets Aphrodite. Hermes is on his cell phone, with George and Martha curling around it, checking his messages, while Dionysus is slouching in his throne, reading a wine magazine with a longing expression on his face.

A bright flash of light filled the room. When the light faded, a young girl took its place. She looks around sixteen years old, but with immortals you can never tell. She has the richest chocolate brown hair with naturally gold-like highlights that fell in waves just past her shoulders and stopped mid-chest and her eyes are the most beautiful color I have ever seen. Her bright spring green colored eyes can captivate anyone. Her perfectly arched eyebrows and plump, rose-colored lips combined with her curvy body and long legs would make any model green with jealousy.

She had on light blue skinny jeans, which is tucked neatly into black knee length boots. With a thin crème colored t-shirt underneath a stylish black coat. She had a grey beanie placed on top of her delicate head and as far as I could tell, she has only two accessories; a gold charm bracelet on her left wrist and a black leather-ish looking necklace with a small golden tree pendant. **(A/N: pictures on profile)**

"Hello my lords and ladies." Her sweet wind chime-like voice, with a hint of an Italian accent, echoed throughout the silent throne room.

It was silent for a minute before Athena took the initiative and asked. "Who are you?"

The beautiful girl chuckled, "Oh where are my manners?" the girl bent slightly at the waist bowing to us before straightening up, "My name is Adeline, daughter of Gaia and Hypnos, and goddess of the Fates, destiny, healing, foresight, and dreams and leader of the Oneiroi."*****

I let out an internal gasp of shock. Daughter of Gaia and Hypnos?! When did this happen and how did we not know of this! I could feel the atmosphere in the room thicken into apprehension. Why is she here? If she is here to fight us, it'll be one hell of a battle. Even if we win, it won't be without sustaining major injuries. I mean, come on! Goddess of foresight and daughter of Mother Earth and the master of Sleep. She'll be able to see our moves before we even make them and put us to sleep within seconds.

Obviously the other Olympians came to the same conclusion I did because Zeus spoke up, his hand twitching subtly towards his master bolt which was resting against the arm of his throne.

"Why are you here?"

Adeline's happy expression was wiped off her face as her smile thinned into a frown and her eyebrows creased slightly adopting a very cute serious expression.

"I came here to warn you," at this all the Olympians including my eyebrows raised, "the Fates have warned me that in three years' time my mother, Gaia, will wake from her eternal slumber and try to recreate the Golden Age; the Age of the Titans. As you can tell, she already has Kronos on her side, and she tried to get Atlas but that didn't go as planned." She explained, allowing her gaze to drift towards Artemis before snapping back to Zeus.

"I am here to offer my assistance, if you so accept it"

Gaia rising from her sleep, that's impossible and yet since I am the god of Truth I could sense the sincerity in her words. Gaia is going to soon rise. I gazed around the room to gauge the reactions from my fellow Olympians and out of the corner of my eye; I could see Athena subtly motioning for my attention. As she gazed at me I knew what she was silently asking. Is Adeline is telling the truth? I nodded in return answering her question.

Athena cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, but Adeline if you do not mind stepping out of the room for a moment or two. We have something we have to discuss."

Adeline opened her mouth to answer, but closed it a second later. She cocked her head to the side slightly and got this far away look I sometimes have when I get a vision of the future. A few seconds later, her eyes refocused and her features hardened.

"Very well, I have someone who wishes to speak with me." she gritted between her teeth, and I could see her fists tighten in a pale attempt to calm herself. She took a deep breath before a bright flash of light filled the throne room and she disappeared leaving the fresh scent of peaches and vanilla with a slight hint of tropical plants.

A brief flash of disappointment filled me before it disappeared. Aphrodite gave me a knowing glance but I ignored it, and instead focused my attention on Zeus.

"My daughter, why did you want to speak with us?"

"I propose we make Adeline an Olympian" Athena stated.

Gasps of shock sounded all throughout the room, "Why would we do that?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"Is no one else thinking of the advantages of having a daughter of Gaia on the Council?" Athena asked slightly outraged, "if what she is saying is true and Gaia will rise in three years then wouldn't it be a good idea to have Gaia's daughter on the Council so that she might convince her mother to 'give up'. Also she is the goddess of the Fates, the _FATES_! Does no one else think that she will be useful in the near future?"

Silence filled the room as we all pondered Athena's words. It would be useful, having another healer and future-seer on the Council. Also if Adeline is in the Council then it increases my chance of asking her out. I glance at my sister on the other side of the room and she has this look on her face that she only gets when she wants to recruit someone into her Hunters. But recruit? Who would she want to—oh no she's not thinking of recruiting Adeline is she?! Is it even possible for Artemis to recruit other immortals into the Hunt? Well whatever that's not the point, I need to focus on how to convince Artemis to leave Adeline alone. Maybe I could use my big brother charm. I internally laughed, like that would happen.

"Alright then! Everyone in favor of adding Adeline to the Council, raise your hand" Zeus commanded, breaking up the whispered discussions.

Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter, Artemis, Zeus, and I all raised our hands.

"All opposed."

Hera and Dionysus are the only ones opposed to the idea. I mentally cheered. Adeline is going to be an Olympian! Now all we have to do is wait for her to come back. Why did she leave anyways? She seemed really angry when she left. Oh well, I internally shrugged, I'll ask her later. As I was putting in my earphones and choosing which music I wanted to listen to, I am vaguely aware of the rest of the Olympians doing whatever but not leaving. For Adeline to be made an Olympian, all the current Olympians have to be there with her, so I am barely registering the fact that Hades is departing to the Underworld, and Hestia stepping into the hearth and disappearing. The last thing I heard, before music flooded my eardrums, were Father's booming voice ordering Hebe to prepare a cup of nectar that only the Olympians can drink.

A bright flash of light of light filled the room. A smile subconsciously tugged on my lips. Everyone turned to face Adeline as an outline of her figure appeared. I got a bad feeling in my stomach and the smile wiped off my face as another outline appeared behind Adeline's. This one taller, more muscular, and obviously a male.

I couldn't help but think; yup I was right. This is not good, I thought, as the light slowly faded and it revealed the distressed face of Adeline and the triumphant face of. . .

***The Oneiroi are deities that dealt with dreams. In mythology there are three Oneiroi: Phantasos, God of dreams of fantasy; Morpheus (the leader), God of dreams; and Phobetor, God of nightmares. In some stories they are the sons of Hypnos, and in others they are sons of Gaia.**

**For this story they are going to be children of Gaia and Hypnos and instead of Morpheus, Adeline (my OC) is taking his place. Hope that's not too confusing.**

**Guys in case you don't know, this is a rewrite of my other story Daughter of Gaia. **

**Thanks for reading, please review **

_Preview: I could do nothing but watch, as the tan hand slowly tightened around Adeline's throat blocking her flow of air; as her right arm fumbled around trying to grab her sword that's lying only a few feet away._


End file.
